Generally, coaxial cables are widely used with cable televisions for signal transmission. Coaxial cables have the advantages of large bandwidth and not easily subjected to noise and signal interference, and are therefore also used by many broadband network providers as a signal transmission medium.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional coaxial terminal load 1 includes a cap 10, a conductive terminal 11, and a circuit board 12. The cap 10 has a first hole 101. The conductive terminal 11 has a front end forward extended through and projected from the first hole 101, and a rear end engaged with a second hole 121 formed on a front end of the circuit board 12 to electrically connect the conductive terminal 11 to the circuit board 12. Two conducting pins 122 are welded to a rear end of the circuit board 12 to locate perpendicular to an extending direction of the circuit board 12. Two free ends of the two conducting pins 122 form a ground surface 123 each.
FIG. 2 shows a general way of assembling the terminal load 1 to an outer housing 20 by pressing against the cap 10. When the terminal load 1 is fitted in the outer housing 20, the two conducting pins 122 are elastically pressed against an inner wall surface of a barrel portion 201 of the outer housing 20 to constitute a ground structure. However, by pressing against the cap 10 to drive the terminal load 1 into the barrel portion 201, the very thin conducting pins 122 are easily subjected to bending or breaking during the assembling, particularly when an improper force is applied to the cap 10. Meanwhile, since the two ground surfaces 123 are so small, the conductive terminal 11 tends to have poor conductivity and results in a defective product. Therefore, the conventional terminal load 1 does not suitable for assembling to the outer housing 20 by way of pressing, and is prevented from being quickly manufactured by mass production.
Further, the conductive terminal 11 is held in place only by the cap 10 that has an outer circumferential surface pressed against a diameter-expanded locking ring portion 202 formed at a front open end of the outer housing 20. The extremely thin conducting pins 122 just fail to provide sufficient supporting strength to stably set the circuit board 12 in the outer housing 20, so that the conductive terminal 11 along with the conducting pins 122 tend to shake when the terminal load 1 is in use, causing poor electrical contact of the conducting pins 122 with the outer housing 20. The conducting pins 122 are even subjected to breaking when the shaking thereof is too serious. This would of course shorten the service life of the terminal load.
It is therefore desirable to overcome the drawbacks in the conventional terminal load by developing an improved terminal load that ensures upgraded conductivity and stability in use, prolonged service life, and increased good yield.